Connie's ED
by I Love Cute Dogs
Summary: Connie brings in some new faces to the ED, And her former lover makes an appearance, but with Connie being heart broken over grace being taken from her will she forgive him?


**Writer's note: I have made some characters up:**

Chapter One 'Connie's Bad Day'

Connie had to move on but from the moment Sam Strachan moved to New York , Connie has been a mess but she is trying to do what is best for her department, Connie asked to speak with Jacob Masters, Connie walked into the ED With new faces to the department, Connie introduced these staff members to the other members of staff "Jacob this is Scarlet Thorns she's the New Deputy Clinical Nurse Manager " said Connie introducing Scarlet to Jacob, Connie introduced Jennifer Meadows who was in her 20s to Elle "Elle this is Jennifer she starts today she is our new F1". Said Connie.

Connie was waiting for her old friend , Debbie Winters finally arrives, "Now i can introduce you all to my close friend Debbie Winters she is our new Doctor Hanson has agreed on all these new staff members but I have some news - Hanson is adding a new doctor to our department he starts tomorrow" said Connie.

Debbie Winters was in her 40s.

"hello" said Sam he had returned to the ED , Connie was shocked she hated Sam for going to new York and taking Grace away from her as well.

"Debbie deal with him" said Connie, "Who are you?" asked Debbie Winters (New doctor/Connie's friend) "I am Connie's ex why who are you?" asked Sam, "Debbie Winters - the new Doctor and also Connie's closest friend we met when we both were studying on how to be a doctor". said Debbie.

"I don't get why she's cross with me" said Sam, "Just go your causing drama so just leave the ED For today". said Debbie.

"fine I only wanted to say hello to Connie" said Sam, "You have ruined everything that Connie once was you have made her a mess and now your back you expect her to feel the same like she was when you left". said Debbie.

Sam is about to exit when Ethan calls for help, Sam quickly puts his coat behind the ED's reception and starts helping Ethan out.

"Mr Strachan what are you doing back?" asked Ethan, "No time to explain" said Sam, he helps Ethan by stitching up the injury of the patient.

"Right we will be keeping you in for a couple days because of your injury" said Sam.

the patient is left to rest.

it was almost the end of the day, Connie walks into the office she had her head down on her desk she was very angry so she didn't want to see Sam but Sam walked into her office, "Connie i just wanted to say-" said Sam, Connie stands up from her chair.

"GET OUT!" Shouted Connie, "But i want a chance to explain myself ". said Sam, "GET OUT OF HERE!" Shouted Connie.

"fine i guess i will see you tomorrow for my first day" said Sam.

Connie drinks some water, Debbie hugs Connie, "What's up Connie?" asked Debbie, "It's Just seeing him again has made me feel really sad he took Grace from me and I loved her so much she's my daughter ". said Connie.

"oh grace you must miss her". said Debbie, "I Do everyday of my life" said Connie.

Debbie exits Connie's office to go and have a work drink, Connie gets to work on some emails to do with Hanson.

Scarlet and Jacob were the same age so they shared same interests, but Jacob and her won't really friends yet.

Connie exits The ED, Sam was waiting for her "Connie let me explain" said Sam, "explain what?" asked Connie, "Explain why me and Grace moved to new York". said Sam, "I thought the reason you went to New York was because of you being offered a job there" said Connie.

"yes it was see you do understand" said Sam, "No I don't understand at all Sam! You took my daughter away from me the only thing apart from my job that makes me happy" said Connie.

"what about me and you" said Sam he was talking about the romantic flings he had on and off with Connie.

"are you kidding me " laughed Connie she put her hands on the driver's wheel of her car but Sam held her hands, "LET GO OFF ME" Shouted Connie.

Sam let Connie go, "Right I will see you tomorrow in my office first thing". said Connie.


End file.
